Operation: Blowhole
by Persiantiger
Summary: Skipper has now enlisted Marlene to help track down Dr. Blowhole. She will train hard and with The Penguins bring the fight to Blowhole. Or will he strike first? Now Marlene is out of commission and the team needs a new recruit, but who has the training?
1. Chapter 1

Skipper sat down with Marlene in the central chamber at the work table. "Marlene, I need to tell you about my past operations, how I came to know Dr. Blowhole and made this team." She sat quietly and expectantly, respectfully listening. "It started years ago, I was on a mission to infiltrate a terrorist cell headed by blowhole. My name wasn't even Skipper back then, before I was known as Salvador Fisher, I was just another soldier then, but I was the best there was…

_On another mission I had run into some trouble in Iceland when Blowhole tried to purchase some unknown weapons, though they were stolen…_

_We stood on a windswept ice shelf in the middle of nowhere an abandoned hovercraft lay next to stacks of high security crates._

"_Sal, you and Johnson need to get into that compound, leave the crates, right now our objective is what's in the compound." I didn't like it, I thought that we should find out what's inside or wait for the pick up team, but orders were orders. I slid on my belly through the tunnels turning on my infrared goggles. I spotted a lone guard, a badger, and snuck up quietly, I grabbed him from behind and put my knife to his neck, a Maxam 2.5 in. folding knife, perfect size for me. "What is going on? Did Blowhole send you?" he asked frightened._

"_Yes he did. Now, what's in those crates outside."_

"_I don't know, I was just left here to keep watch." I knocked him out and moved on, across the tunnel was a short wall of ice I signaled to Johnson and helped him up, then he lent me a flipper to haul me up. We got up to a small catwalk over the main tunnel and took it to the large cavern that was the entrance to the complex. Suddenly Lambert came over the radio. "Sal, Hisham get back to those crates NOW!"_

"_I told you we should've been guarding them in the first place!"_

"_Don't push it Fisher!"_

_We went back the way we came as fast as we could only to see the crates being carried away by a small aircraft, two leapord seals stood out side the cave mouth. "Lambert, the crates are gone, but they left two goons behind."_

"_I want them captured for interrogation, use what ever you can, but I don't want them hurt."_

_I pulled out the small tazer round launcher issued to me and aimed both shots dead center on their backs, the large amount of fat conducted the electricity well and the seals were knocked out instantly. Johnson and I headed back up the tunnel. In the large cave I targeted the two remaining gaurds and knocked them out with another set of tazer rounds. Johnson threw me over the gate in the tunnel and took another route inside, I climbed along some utility pipes, upwards into the facility. Once inside I crept throught the rooms making my way to the vault, I saw a large smelting pool and wondered what it could possibly be for. As I entered the offices, looking just like a human facility, I saw Blowhole speaking with a walrus. I used the laser mic to listen in._

"_Do you not have the devices that I requested?" Blow hole asked._

"_Y-yes, well…We did." The walrus was looking fearful._

"_Did? You mean to say that you don't anymore?"_

"_Please sir, look over the schematics while we sort this out."_

"_I have no use for schematics, I require the actual device!"_

_The walrus gave a short reply and left. Blowhole got onto a radio; "Moss, it seems these people have been burgled, I expect to be ready to leave immediately." As he left I took this opportunity to sneak past a dozing guard and wirelessly hack the computer that Blowhole had been looking at. I retrieved the schematics and sent them back to Lambert._

"_Jesus Christ! It's a red mercury device, capable of creating a small nuclear explosion in the right applications, Sal I need you to find more info on this." I progressed through the hall next me and headed up a set of stairs to another level. I came out in a control room of sorts. i was progressing through the boiler area attaching some explosives to key points to destroy the facility. Lambert came over the com again, he sounded frantic. "Sal, get out of there! We've got enough, just go!"_

"_Hold on! I'm not going anywhere, we've got to finish the mission."_

"_I'm with you Sal, I don't go if you don't." Johnson piped over the radio._

"_Damn it Fisher, I've got another team coming in, their objective is to destroy this place, you have to leave NOW!" _

"_Fine. I'm on my way out."_

_I got out as fast as I could, cutting through the loading bay and out onto the ice shelf to find a transport waiting. On the way out they told me that my sister had died. A runaway popcorn cart had hit her when she was being moved to a new habitat. It affected me so much that I could hardly concentrate on my work._

***

'_Lambert, can you read me?' I asked, into the sub dermal mic and receiver set that was implanted into my head near my ear._

"_Yes, loud and clear Sal." Lambert was an older sheep from the petting zoo in the NYC zoo. "You have to get in with Blowhole, your way in is to tag along with a field agent, gain his trust and get him to let you in. Jamie is your best bet…_

_After I was introduced to Jamie in the Zoo he and I hit it off, within three weeks we orchestrated an escape and got out to New Orleans, the base of opperations for the Blowhole op., I had to be careful, this was going to be touchy, NYZ had their doubts already but the BSA was utterly suspicious at first, it took some careful planning to get in good with the BSA and keep NYZ satisfied. My first mission was tough, but I think I pulled it off well enough…_

_* * *_

_I was in the quarantine with Jamie, we'd both gotten transfers. It was standard procedure to make sure that we had no diseases. Over the weeks we were able to escape from our cages and acquire necessary supplies for our escape from the Houston zoo. This night we were aiming for another walkie from the guard shack. I climbed down from the roof of the quarantine by the gutter drain. When I reached the bottom I stuck to the shadows as I headed towards the main zoo area. It was exceptionally beautiful at night the reflecting pool looked brilliant, too bad I couldn't stay and admire it for a while. When I reached the guard shack by the main gate I slipped inside and took a walkie from the tray, they had at least three trays of fourteen radios. Suddenly Jamie came on as I was nearing the big cats._

"_Sal, they're gonna be doing their rounds soon, you've got to get back to your cage, hurry up. Less than five minutes." I hightailed it back as fast as I could, I cut through the exhibits with low fences such as the wombats, antelope and giraffes. I came up to the building and slipped inside after one of the guards. I cut it pretty close, getting into my cage just fifteen seconds before they got to the room that held mine and Jamie's cages._

_Days later we were set into an exhibit with at least thirty or more penguins. Jamie was sitting atop one of the faux boulders relaxing when a large penguin came stomping over. "Hey Jamie, looks like you could use a spotter, too bad you only got me." He pressed another faux boulder down with all his weight onto the rock, trying to crush Jamie. I saw what was happening and walked over coolly, despite my nervousness._

"_Go ahead and Kill me." Jamie was brave, but a little dense when it came to negotiation._

"_Let him go." I commanded._

"_Stay outta this Fisher, you'll get your turn," He gave another hard push. "There's more than enough beatings to go around." I grabbed him around the neck from behind and had his ready to knock out or snap his neck, one of the zoo employees noticed and was running in with a catchpole. If I let him go he would just get us later, I needed Jamie safe, so I did what I had to…_

_We were tranquilized for transportation, were set to be put to sleep, another set of agents, Manfredi and Johnson, were assigned to provide an escape by the tigers as a diversion. We woke up in the outlying building also used for quarantine. We escaped quickly enough, the employees left us to deal with the tigers and panicking people._

_I got Jamie as far as the reptile house before we got separated. A few crazies escaped from the baboon pen as well and locked him in the aquarium with the spider crabs, I've never seen anything so scary. It took a few minutes to get through the zoo without being noticed to get to the tank. I pulled the hatch off and jumped in. I swam down to the bottom and picked up a rock. I saw Jamie trying to get away, these crabs are known to be found at 12 feet wide, so large they have been seen eating divers, these were no exception. I dropped the rock dead centre on the crab nearest Jamie, it distracted it and the others long enough for us to get out of the tank._

"_Thanks Sal, I thought I was a goner." He huffed pulling himself up the stairs. We headed to the duck pond, across it was a chain link fence on the other side of which was a vacant lot in downtown Houston. "No problem, what are friends for." We dove in and made our break for freedom. Once on he outside Jamie looked over at me, this was it, he was going to offer me a way in. "Sal, I think you've got what it takes to get in with us. Of course I'll have to see if Blowhole will take you but I think you've got a shot."_

"_Thanks, let's get moving though. Someone is sure o notice us."_

"_Right, next stop…" Jamie hauled himself onto a moped a negligent owner left un attended. "New Orleans, the base of operations for the BSA. _

_Jamie and I arrived at a non descript complex, it was labeled as a shipping station, the perfect place from which to sell arms and receive various supplies. Blowhole didn't look like he trusted me, he paced back and forth in a special aparatus that allowed him to walk on land. "Normally," he said in a thick south accent. "I wouldn't think of recruiting you, but after hearing Jamie's account of your escape, and seeing the footage my self, I have to say that I think you would be a valuable member of our…organization." That was it, I was in. Now, the only thing I had to do was keep up a good cover. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't know exactly ihow/i hard it would be._

_We were in Denmark, a cruise ship was coming in to harbor and I was on it with another operative in Blowhole's crew, We were to plant a bomb and detonate it when the ship came in. I did all I could to keep up my cover but when it came to the detonation, I couldn't do it. No matter what I couldn't harm innocent people. So I made it look like a malfunction. We were tortured and interrogated, but I didn't spill a word."_

"_So, you didn't do it. But what about the grudge the danes hold against you?"_

"_Well, that came later"_

_Blowhole wanted to attack NYC, I couldn't let that happen..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sal parachuted into NYC, it was the middle of the night. The NYC Zoo was a target, Blowhole wanted to release the dangerous predators and enlist them. Afterward he was going to set off a red mercury device on a building near the Park. Sal slid over to the guard shacks, he saw some of Blowhole's men on the camera monitors. Suddenly Blowhole came over the com. "It has come to my attention that our Mr. Fisher is a traitor and a spy, for that he dies; kill Fisher on sight!"

Lambert came over the com link to Sal. "You're going to have to take out the higher ranking members of the BSA. We'll manage the Zoo."

Manfredi and Johnson came through the door to the guard shack. "Go on Sal, we'll take it from here." Johnson said. Sal, gave him a high five as he jumped out the door way and made for the park. He'd recently been equipped with a three inch folding knife by Blowhole. It was thin, sleek and light. He also had a flash-bang compound that would also create a good smokescreen. Fisher headed for the building, It was tall and dark looking. The snow covering the ground made for easy movement for him. He could see the tracks left by Blowhole's suit. He hoped that he wasn't too late. He made his way up the levels toward the roof, the elevator cut out with three floors to go. Sal cursed under his breath and got out of the elevator. He looked around, the hall was empty, a few potted plants, off-white walls and hardwood floors.

Sal slid along the floors until he reached an open area, there were two levels, He could see the German Shepard Moss at the top of the area. Sal doubled back and wall kicked up to the opening in the ceiling tiles that led to the area. He saw moss on the other side of the room, but he would have to move fast, the tiles were purely for decoration, hung to form a pseudo-path to the windows of the above area. He slid on his back as quickly as possible, so that his white belly blended with the white tiles. Moss came to the window to see what raced by so quickly. He opened the window and peered out into the room. Sal grabbed him by his com-collar and threw him onto the glass table below. He moved on to the staircase and climbed to the next floor.

He could see Jamie out on the roof, after this there were only two more levels to Blowhole. He slid out onto the snow and grabbed Jamie. "Oh, Sal. I wasn't gonna kill you buddy, I knew that it couldn't be true, you aren't a spy."

"Sorry Jamie, it's true."

"No, I know you Sal, we're friends…"

"I'm Sorry, Jamie, We were Never friends." Sal used the new knife for the first time. He made sure it was quick.

He climbed the last two flights of stairs up to the main roof, knife drawn. As he pushed the door open there was a sharp ping as Sal's knife flew from his flippers. He saw Blowhole with a nail gun at the other side of the roof with the device, and a toolbox filled to the top with nail strips.

"Where are my men Fisher?"

"You can go and check I'll wait here."

"You killed them then, the men you fought beside, the men who trusted you?"

"Spare me the disappointed father speech Blowhole, you were nothing but targets from the begging."

"So what doe's that make you, Some sort of soldier?"

"Yes, " Sal dove for the knife and threw it expertly at Blowhole. Blowhole dodged but lost his footing, he stumbled back and fell over the side of the roof. "The best there is." He slid forward and looked the device over, he defused it within moments, using the schematics that he acquired in Iceland all those months ago.

Sal came back to Lambert in the NYC Zoo, it looked just as it did before, evidence of the little skirmish erased. "Sal, what happened up there?"

"He's finished I saw him go over the edge." Sal replied.

"Well, then our work here is done. I guess we can continue with the transfers." The other members of the NYZ crew were being transferred to other Zoos.

"I guess if I'm ever in the neighborhood I'll look you up."

"Please Fisher, I'm retired now. I've had enough of this, I'm too old to get mixed up with all of this again."

"Okay, at least I'm sticking around. Maybe I could keep this going, just localy."

"What ever floats your boat, kid."

Suddenly Manfredi came over the Com link. "Lambert, We have a problem, there's been a sighting of Blowhole at the harbor, He's going to meet a freighter headed for Denmark."

"There is only one target in Denmark, Copenhagen. He wants to destroy the king and parliament, he never said what for. I'm certain that he's headed there." Sal put in.

"He is Sal, the cargo is to be transported to the capital. We've got to get over there fast!"

***

" I slid through the back roads and alleyways. The snow making it ideal for me. I had taken the next ship heading out and landed in Denmark only minutes behind Blowhole. He was transporting the last Red mercury device in a nondescript truck. I got ahead of him and tried to think of a way to stop the truck, It was too big to stop myself. I decided I couldn't stop it here and headed for the Aelianborg Palace, the Royal Famiy would be staying there, it was a winter home.

"I came out next to the opera house I saw Blowhole Loading the Device onto a small boat. He was going to launch it across the water and detonate it next to the palace. I saw at least three goons with him. A snake, a snapping turtle, a crane and a fourth appeared in the water, it was a small shark. Blowhole had known that I was going to stop him and brought animals that could fight in the water. I steeled My nerves and Jumped in, I made my way as fast as I could to the Boat. Lambert had given me some charges to use. I placed one on the bottom of the boat.

"Suddenly the shark Came swimming at me, I was able to dodge it and grab it's dorsal fin. I heard some splashes and saw that the snake and turtle had jumped in. I took the knife I recovers from the Park and stabbed the shark in the spine. The snake came at me first, I wasn't able to dodge a bite, but luckily it was a constrictor. I grabbed the end of the tail and bent it backwards, the snake relaxed and I hit a pressure point to knock it out, I threw it onto the dock, so it wouldn't drown. The turtle would be a problem, a hard shell meant I'd have to finesse this a little. I swam around as fast as I could and grabbed a spare bit of rope on the bottom of the channel. I made a loop in it and tied on end to the dock. I threw the other around the turtle as he swam up. I swam out of the way, far out of reach of the turtle. The rope snapped it was obviously too weak from being down there for so long. I flopped onto the dock quickly, the turtle can't jump out of water.

"A beak came stabbing at me, The crane was hovering overhead trying to implae me, he swung his claws at me trying to land a blow. I was too fast, I grabbed to leg as it shot out at me. I swung the crane around into the low brick wall, knocking him out. I Jumped onto the boat. And saw Blowhole trying to arm the device. He turned and swung a wrench at me, the robotic arms whirring with the effort in swinging the heavy object. I ducked it and pulled it out of the arms little hooked claws. I swung the wrench into the suit's legs and then brought it down on the arms. Blowhole Ejected from his suit and flopped into the water.

"I jumped in after him and tried to catch up but lost sight of him. Suddenly I got the wind knocked out of me when I got T-boned by Blowhole. I tried to surface to get a breath but He kept swimming up and forcing me down. I did the only thing I could, I swam down to the bottom, then grabbed a small round stone. As Blowhole came charging I just barely dodged him and shoved the stone into this blowhole. He thrashed around trying to dislodge it. I swam up to the surface and took deep breaths. When I regained myself I swam back down, but Blowhole was gone, I saw the stone sinking in the water, he must have blown it out.

I went back to the boat, The Device had been armed, there was no way that I would be able to get it away in time, that charge under the boat hadn't been armed, it would take too long to scuttle the boat anyway. I jumped onto the dock and picked up the device, it was massive, and heavy. I took it to the storm drain and shoved it down. I slid away as fast as I could, the muted explosion sounded behind me. The street was caving in behind me. I pushed to go faster and faster until I finally outran the collapsing street. The Opera house had been completely destroyed along with several other buildings nearby.

"I later found out that Several people had witnessed me shoving the device into the sewer, without the other components it had created a very small explosion. Only equal to that of about forty to fifty pounds of C4. The Danish King declared that I be killed on site, he thought that _I was the one trying to kill him. Anyway, Blowhole escaped and I never saw him again. After returning to NYC I wanted to start over, I started going by my nick-name from the academy, we'd been training in Alaska on merchant ships, going from place to place, I'd earned the Name Skipper, so I decided to take it now. But I couldn't just let Blowhole go. I fallowed a lot of leads, even after I formed the team here. One of those leading to south America where Manfredi and Johnson tried to kill Me and the others, I threw Johnson into the Amazon, the piranha made short work of him. They leapt out of the water and took down Manfredi. But no matter how close I got, Dr. Blowhole always got away."_

"_Wow, That was…a lot. You've been through so much, no wonder you're so good. But why did you tell me all of this?"_

"_I want you on my team as a full member, You'll need training of course, but I wanted to tell you all of this because I want to share everything I have on Blowhole, maybe you can help me track him down. What do you say, Marlene? You've proven that you can take care of yourself in the field."_

"_I'll do it, that guy stuck me with that disgusting walrus, and after hearing all of this, I know he has to be stopped, whatever he's planning, I have to help you Skipper" She thought for a moment more then continued, "Skipper, if I go outside of the Zoo walls I'll go wild, remember? How can I be helpful if I'm crazy or stuck here?"_

"_That'll be part of your training, if we can get you used to being outside you will be able to help us, a lot."_

"_Okay, let's go for it."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Marlene wait up!" Skipper slid down the path to her on her way to her habitat. It had been a long day of training. She'd been making progress with staying tame on the outside. And her combat training was flying by.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to give you this." He pulled a box from behind his back as he hopped to his feet. "It's your birthday, and I thought you should have something." She opened the box, inside was a beautifully crafted bracelet, it was made of what looked like white jade and gold. "I got it on our last Chinese food order, the place has got some good trinkets."

"Thanks, Skipper, I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome. And by the way, your training is doing well, just remember to use your tail too, it could be a great advantage."

"Will do, Skipper." She gave a mock-salute. He nodded and with a smile headed off back to base.

***

"Again, this time pay attention to both opponents." Marlene readied herself for another round. Privet was small but tough, and though he didn't look it either so was Kowalski. Kowalski cam forward for a kick, Marlene Ducked it and blocked a second, she grabbed his leg and swung him around into Private who was coming in from behind. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground, Rico was standing over her.

"The enemy doesn't always play fair." Skipper called. Marlene wrapped her tail around Rico's ankle and pulled his legs out from under him. Private vaulted over him coming in for a kick. Marlene ducked under him as he sailed past. She grabbed him around the chest, under the flippers and swung his legs around into Kowalski. Kowalski stumbled back and tripped over Rico who was just getting up. Private reached up and grabbed her, he swung her over his head and she hit the ground sliding toward the wall, just how she planned, she rebounded off the wall and hit Private.

"Okay, that's enough." Skipper called. "Great job boys. Marlene, I think you might be ready."

***

It was dark in central park, they'd received a tip from another foreign agency that Blowhole might be making a move on a bank. The Penguins and Marlene headed through the trees coming out into the city. The bank was a few blocks away. The clung to the shadows as they headed toward the bank. When they reached the street they chose a building a little ways off to climb to roof level.

Rico threw Marlene up the fire escape first, she released the ladder allowing the penguins to get up the fire escape easier. They reached the roof and using a Kowalski original, launched a line and zipped across to the next building. They halted here next to the bank and inspected the area. They didn't see anything on the outside. But Skipper saw a distinctly powerful feline shape and a raccoon in a window. He signaled for the team to move. They launched another line and landed on the bank roof. A skylight was open with a rappel line attached to the control box. Skipper opted for a less visible entrance. He picked the lock on the door to the stairs. They entered the darkness, each turning on their infrared goggles as they went, except for Marlene, she turned on her thermal set. She walked quickly ahead to skipper and held a paw out to halt him. And pointed at the wall, there was a laser grid that she could see because of her thermal goggles.

Skipper nodded and Rico having upchucked and EMP device set it off. With the laser grid down they moved on. They reached the offices. Private and Rico split off to go to one of the higher ups offices. The others set toward the surveillance room. They spotted a bobcat at the console. Marlene could see through the thin wall with her thermal vision and gave the go ahead, no one else was in the room. Skipper knocked him out easily and took control of the console. They spotted three agents heading for the vault.

He erased the security footage and disabled the cameras. They set toward the vault Rico and Private were waiting for them having searched the higher-ups computer and found an e-mail detailing a plan for a bank robbery from the inside. They concluded that Blowhole was in on it, the e-mails were fake. They crept through a darkened hallway reaching a sort of office area for the grunts. The crept through wondering why there were no guards. Marlene could see why. Cooling bodies in the cubicles.

Skipper took the rear to keep watch, there had to be more agents around the bank. He walked backwards to keep seeing behind the group, he'd signal from which quadrant and vector the threat came if he couldn't take it. They came to a turn in the hall, Marlene could see a serpentine shape in the blue haze, just registering on the thermal readout. The snake was a pit viper, a rattle snake. She signaled Rico for a CS gas grenade. She tossed the small canister, the gas spewing from it as it sailed at the snake. When the gas cleared the snake was out cold, there had also been a large dog in wait. They headed forward, the vault had been cracked, the alarm was blaring and the sprinklers were on, it was complete chaos in there. Marlene headed in ahead of the rest of the group, Private was tying up the dog. Suddenly She got slammed against the ground with a large splash. An Opossum was hanging from a rail above the walkway. It hissed loudly at Marlene. It leaped onto her snapping at her face, she held it by the throat, but she kept having to dodge the long snout. She tried top throw it off but it rolled over taking her with it and kicked her out of the vault. The claws broke the skin, the long cuts stung badly, but it was bearable. She saw the other go in after the Opossum. She was just about to join back in when she was tripped by something long smooth and warm. She heard a rattling and froze with fear. The snake was awake, it had never been out. It had held it's breath.

"Ssssssoooo, little otter, how quick are you?" It hissed. "Do you think you can dodge a sssssnake?" It lunged, she was just able to dodge the strike. "Pretty good, but that wasssss eassssssy, you won't make it out of this bank alive. He struck, she ducked , she kept being forced back farther and farther from Skipper, these guys were good. The raccoon they'd seen from the window had joined in the fight in the vault. Marlene was alone in this. She stepped back and tripped over the snake's tail. It hissed triumphantly as it struck at her face, she held her arm up, but the snake went past it and caught her in the neck.

***

Skipper Kicked the Raccoon into the vault wall, and jumped at him slamming his head against the wall. The raccoon crumpled to the ground unconscious. Rico vaulted over the Opposum and grabbed it by the tail, he swung it over his head and threw it down the vault. It hit with a dull 'thwap'. Skipper looked around for Marlene. She wasn't here, he jumped out of the vault something was terribly wrong, he could feel it like a searing pain in his gut, she was in very, very grave danger. He turned on his goggles and spotted what he feared most. The snake was standing over her limp form. He felt rage boiling inside him mixing with his fear, the red haze of his bloodlust combined with the ice cold blood in his veins made his whole body numb he felt nothing as he leapt at the snake, he had flown thirty feet in less than a second, he hit the snake dead center in the spine with his beak. It bent sharply over him, letting out a sharp squeal. It flew against the wall and fell to the floor, bleeding from its mouth and the punt rewound from Skipper's beak. He stood there shaking with rage for a moment until he felt himself again, he suddenly felt his legs burning and his beak and neck aching badly. He ran to Marlene he searched her for the bite, it was on her neck.

He felt for a pulse, it was weak. "Kowalski!" He called. "We've got to abort, we need to get her back iyesterday/i!" He felt more fearful than he had in his life. They picked her up and headed as fast as they could back to the lair. It was the closest place with anti-venom. iPlease make it, /iGodi, I don't know what I'll do without you./i

***

Skipper paced back and forth in the main room, Kowalski was taking care of Marlene in the previously unused ER. They'd never had to use it, but kept it up just incase, always replacing the supplies when need be. Skipper had always thought that it would be him in there, he'd never wanted to use it. He couldn't imagine what was happening, or he didn't want to. Kowalski stepped out of the room and hung his head.

"Kowalski what happened?"

"Well, Skipper uh, she…"

"Spit it out."

"Skipper I…" Skipper was angry and fearful he grabbed Kowalski and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Tell me what happened!"

"Skipper, she's alive, but I don't know for how long. She may make I but, it doesn't look good…not very good at all." Skipper let him go and walked to the table. He slammed his fist into it and slumped over it as he sat down. "I know I don't need to tell you what happens to your body when bitten by a rattlesnake."

"I know Kowalski, we took too long getting back." He stared into space. "I'm iso/i sorry."

Kowalski watched him with interest, he was blaming himself too much. They had done their best but now it was all up to her. Kowalski was sure that she would pull through, no matter how bad it looked Marlene could always get out of a situation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Manfredi and Johnson's screams could be heard down the darkened hallway. Skipper was alone in this. He picked up a piece of broken glass, now his only weapon. The derelict concrete building cast echoes eerily around him, he couldn't tell where some sounds came from. He stopped at the doorway outside the "operating room." He paused just long enough to hear the end of this surgery._

_"Blowhole wants them kept alive, don't unhook the machines." Someone ordered in a cold monotone. Skipper use the glass to see in the doorway. The only light was over the bloody tables. He slipped in and kept to the far wall. He'd hit the homing beacon about an hour ago and still no reinforcements had arrived. Manfredi and Johnson were hooked up to some strange life support system. They were alive at least, maybe the support team could help them out. Skipper focused on the Surgeon. He was some rare primate he couldn't put a name too._

_"Doctor Andre, we should get these organs moving. There's only enough coolant in the containers for a few hours." Skipper suddenly had a flash of memory from the debriefing. Dr. Andre had never been photographed before, he was mysterious and extremely deadly. Most of the time the agents recovered were too mutilated to stay alive for long or they were killed outright, rarely had anyone ever gotten away, in any_ condition. The other two animals were only an ermine and spider monkey. The ermine would be easy, but the spider monkey would be tough to hit.

Skipper climbed the disused materials and half empty crates to the rafters above. He took his piece of glass tightly in his wing. A single drop dripped down and hit Johnson on the forehead. He stirred but did not wake, perhaps he couldn't. Skipper snuck silently over the infamous Doctor Andre. He slipped upside down, holding the rafter with his legs and feet. He swung back and forth lightly, gaining momentum until he let go. The doctor turned in surprise at Skipper's war cry. Skipper swung his feet first and hit Andre square in the head. He then slid down the simian's back digging his glass shard in as deep as he could. The ermine was so surprised it stumbled off the dolly holding the instruments and landed on its head. The doctor fell silently to the floor the glass dug in too deep to pull out quickly enough.

The Spider monkey leapt at Skipper. He wrapped his tail around Skipper's neck and tried to squeeze tightly. Skipper slipped his flippers between his neck and the tail. The monkey dug into his head with its sharp claws, screeching loudly. Skipper maneuvered his head enough to snap his beak down on the tail. The spider monkey's grip slipped as he withdrew the tail. Planting his feet, skipper leaned down and snapped his head around as fast as he could. The monkey came loose, and went flying into a poorly stacked group of boxes. The top box tipped over, falling straight onto the rattled monkey. The lid popped open revealing cases containing different saws and knives. Skipper slid over to Manfredi and Johnson.

"Johnson, Johnson wake up!" He didn't, the machine said he was alive. Reluctantly for fear of making things worse, Skipper slapped him, hard. He blinked clearing his bleary eyes. They looked half dead, this was very bad. Johnson started making sick sounds out of his throat, trying to choke out words past the tube in his throat. He swung his eye up twice and rolled it. Skipper turned around quickly. The apparently not so dead Doctor Andre had gotten up in his hand was a bloody piece of glass. He lunged for Skipper stabbing at him with the piece of glass. Johnson was just able to grab the tray of instruments and hold it in front of Skipper. Skipper took the metal tray and lunged as Andre pulled back for another stab. Andre leapt back and lunged forward again. Skipper blocked blow after Blow, being pushed farther from his two agents. Suddenly the floor beneath him gave way, it had been a rusty grate. Skipper dropped the tray in surprise, he heard it clang around behind him, and then a _ssssshhhk_ and nothing more. It had obviously fallen down a hole. He was now defenseless. As Andrea stabbed forward with his piece of glass A black burly shape leapt in the way. It was another penguin, he had a feather Mohawk. Help has arrived. Was all Skipper thought before he saw Andre's glass slice across the penguin's beak…

***

Skipper fell out of his bed, shaking at the horrid memory. He wouldn't let that happen again...to anyone. But he needed another man on the case. He needed another agent. He could think of no one else who could do it. Some animals were too big, some wee too timid, and others were too stupid, and on top of that...no one else had any training.

_Training... NO! I can't, he's not ready, he couldn't handle it...could he... Skipper got up and looked around, the others were still asleep. He needed some air. Maybe he could find help in NYC after all._


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene woke in her habitat, her mind was filled with a thick fog, she couldn't remember much about what happened. She ached all over, and felt very stiff. She rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself into a sitting position. While she sat the fog started to clear, she remembered that mission, the snake, the blurred trip back to the zoo. She heard something sliding across the floor of her cave. She had not forgotten her training, but she was still weak. She tried to handspring off her rock shelf but only succeeded in throwing herself to the floor.

"Marlene, what are you doing?" She recognized Kowalski's voice. She pulled her head up and saw him standing over her he was carrying what looked like a cold storage containment device. "I was coming by to give you more of the serum. I see your training hasn't left you." He said with a smile, putting the case down and opening it. "However, I would suggest that keep movement to a minimum for at least another day."

"Why, I don't feel so bad." She said sitting up.

"Yes, because of the serum. If you do too much you'll get worse. You lost some muscle because of the venom. It'll be a while before you're back to normal. Just count yourself lucky that I had something to counter the effect for a while. This serum should help you recover much more quickly. Don't worry it's not a half-baked idea, it's back from Skipper's day, this stuff works. And no, it isn't just a syringe of steroids."

Marlene held out her arm and Kowalski injected the red fluid. It didn't hurt. "The needle is coated in a compound similar to bed bug or mosquito saliva; it acts as a mild anesthetic so you don't feel a thing."

"Thanks, Kowalski."

"No problem, you are our friend after all." Kowalski tossed her a small case. "And we do need you mission wise."

"However," Skipper burst in, as usual. "Until you are back on your feet which should be in…"

"17 hours." Kowalski shrugged.

"Oh, alright. Well, we've got a new recruit. We'll keep him on after if he does well during the week." Skipper gave a short whistle and in stepped the last animal she was expecting …

Hisham, the snow leopard padded into the cave.

"What are you doing here?" Marlene asked, ready to spring into action to save her friends if the leopard went after them.

"I'm the new agent. I was part of a covert ops program back in Russia." He said in a thick Russian accent.

"'Hisham' isn't a Russian name."

"I wasn't named Hisham because people thought it was Russian. I want to live up to my name, it was a name I gave to myself. I am Hisham, meaning 'crusher of evil.'"

"I see, so you want to join... to crush evil?"

"Yes."

"Skipper you worked with a big cat before, remember?"

"Yes, I do. I remember that he was an excellent fighter, and that he didn't want to eat us. Well...not really, he tried but that was just the hunger. I also remember a certain big cat saving my life. I trust Hisham with my life, as should you. I have reviewed his file and found he's the perfect agent for this op. I've also heard alot of good things about him form some other agents on the network." Skipper looked around at her, daring her to object.

"Okay, But if he eats you I'm kicking his butt."

"No problem." Hisham and Skipper said in unison. The two left leaving a despondent Marlene and a nervous Kowalski behind.

"Look I know you don't trust him, but if he was a spy and Skipper couldn't get him to crack…"

"Then This Blowhole problem is worse than I thought." Marlene opened the case. Inside she found compact gear, similar to her usual PI (Penguin Issue) gear. There was a set of thermal goggles, a mirror to look around corners and a small tazer. Skipper didn't normally issue such weapons. Usually they had to use what was on hand. "I guess this is getting pretty bad, huh?" She asked Kowalski. He nodded. She dug deeper into the case, what she thought was a bottom was actually a suit, tailored to her shape; it had pockets for the gear, and other things she might pick up. There were slings of different length and width in some pouches. She looked at the suit again. It had padding on the joints, along the spine, and the chest. She looked at Kowalski.

"We have similar gear. Skipper designed it. He wanted us protected, and prepared. There are also lock picks and…we each get a basic med kit. Just in case. The pack and gear shouldn't weigh too much. Familiarize your self with the gear, look over the reports of the watches and patrols, and remember, not too much activity."

"Yeah, thanks." Kowalski nodded and slid out of the cave. Marlene wondered if she would get cave fever, from staying inside with nothing to do. She could probably lounge in the pond for a while. She packed away the gear, trying to put her worries about Skipper and his vendetta in the back of her mind.

***

"Why!" Skipper slapped Andre hard. The ape was tied securely to a chair in a dim room.

"No need for unnecessary force, Skipper." Andre said coolly, spitting the blood out of his mouth. "It's simple, what we take out, we put back in…with interest." Skipper punched Andre as hard as he could, throwing the chair to the floor. He grabbed his head by his white streaked, black fur and pulled the chair upright.

"So he wants cyborgs in his army?" Skipper ventured.

"Yes, what better way to show the world his great power?"

"Why tell us this?"

"That's the question isn't it?" Andre laughed. "Like your superiors will believe you, either of you. He can't even speak. And your credibility has been called into question far too many times on all your 'leads.'"

This time the second penguin, Rico, hit Andre. He actually knocked a tooth out. Rico growled at Andre.

"That's enough!" Skipper started at the familiar voice. Lambert was standing behind him. "Manfredi and Johnson are recovering, they admitted to being lured away by two female penguins."

"I told them NOT to go after them!"

"A lot of good it did. Skipper, Rico here is going to be joining your crew back at NYC. We have two others in the academy lined up for you as well. We were thinking of re establishing in NYC with new agents, but this is making the odds pretty bad in your favor."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this guy and the others will stay in line."

"Alright, and you two just remember…this never happened." Skipper and Rico saluted as Lambert left. Two agents walked in, one a bear, the other an ermine. As Skipper left the room he had a nagging sensation that he had seen the ermine before. When he heard crashing and screaming down the hall, from the interrogation room he remembered where. That ermine was in Andre's crew in the warehouse. Skipper Tossed Rico up the hall toward an alarm button while he went back to get Andre. The siren started in the old military bunker and the ZIA members started scrambling. Skipper called orders as he made his way back to the room; he got a strong fallowing of fifteen animals. When he got to the room he found it empty, except for the body of the agent bear. He was still breathing…but probably not for long.

***

Skipper shot awake in his bed, he hated these dreams. They kept coming up in the last week or so. He knew that there had to be a clue somewhere. In something, something he saw, something he did or heard. But, he couldn't think of what it could be. All he knew is that Blowhole had wanted to put artificial organs in animals and real ones for another purpose. He hopped out of his alcove and climbed the ladder. He pushed the food bowl out of the way and leapt into the night. He stopped by Marlene's habitat to see how she was doing. It seemed quiet. He remembered what it was like not three weeks ago. She was so…innocent, trusting. He didn't like thinking about how that had changed. He slid into her pond and slid up to the cave. It was dark, dark and quiet. He walked in, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, made out her sleeping form. She had a slight smile on her face as she slept. Skipper couldn't help but smile as well.

He reached forward and nudged her awake. He was surprised when he was thrown to the ground, pinned by Marlene. "Oh, Skipper!" She released his wing and helped him up, dusting him off. "I am so sorry, I thought you were…something."

"No worries, I was just coming by to se how you're doing. How do you like the shadow armor?"

"Oh I'm doing fine, thanks to whatever that stuff Kowalski gave me is. And the suit is great, thanks."

"No problem. And that serum was developed by the Zoological Intelligence Agency. Guaranteed to speed recovery by at least 60%." Skipper looked a little wistful, as if he was reliving a fond memory. "I have no idea if they still use this formula or if they have come up with a better one by now. As I said before, we were cut off after Nairobi.

"You never really went into much detail about it, what really happened."

"Well, get comfortable. It's a long story."

***


End file.
